What Will You Do When I'm Gone?
by Tomorrowsoul
Summary: Set in the space between Tony and Jeannie getting engaged and getting married. During a sleepless night something is bothering Tony, what is it and can Jeannie help? My first attempt at a IDOJ fic so please be gentle when you review. Now amended thanks to feedback from strawberriesapples


It had started as a singular thought, a brief flicker of a reminisense that culminated in turmoultous, sleep defying thoughts. Thoughts that had knotted his belly, thoughts that had left him sitting stationary on the edge of his bed from the rising of the moon to the dawning of the sun. Staring blankly, unblinking at a singular spot on the wall.

He didn't hear the faint knock on his bedroom door, the half whispered query that followed his name. The waft of air preceeding the opening of the door and the scent of the perfumed hand that brushed his hair from his forehead. He blinked , for what, had he registered the space of time between the forming of the thoughts that troubled him to the display on the clock beside him, had been a long time.

"Anthony?" The voice of silk, the voice that could quicken his heart with both anger and adoration, queried again. "Master?"

At the mention of the more familiar term, Tony looked up. Pushing aside his thoughts for the moment as he noticed the concern in his fiancée's large blue eyes, he tried to speak.

"Jeannie," he croaked, his voice hoarse and his throat dry.

A small frown creased Jeannie's brow briefly before she blinked swiftly and a pitcher of water and a glass appeared on the nightstand by Tony's side.

Ever her master's servant, Jeannie deftly poured him a glass of the water and handed it to him with the brief yet soft instruction to drink. Tony nodded his thanks as he took a draft of the water, the sensation of it gliding down his throat telling him how truly thirsty he was. He emptied the glass and quickly found it refilled, taking another long sip from it he set it down and returned his gaze to Jeannie.

"What's wrong, Jeannie? Is anything the matter?" He asked, the concern still darkening her eyes.

Jeannie stepped back slightly, shaking her head. "Not with me, Master. What is the matter with you?"

He smiled, the smile he smiled when he knew he was cornered. The smile he smiled when he knew he would have to explain himself, explain his actions and his thoughts. The smile that made the frown on Jeannie's forehead deepen.

"Nothing's the matter, Jeannie." He knew he was lying, "why would you say that?"

Jeannie looked around the room briefly, the evidence that all was not entirely well shouting at her. "Well," She began casting her hand out to indicate the room to him, "the lights are still on, you are still wearing your robe and slippers, you haven't pulled back your bed sheets and it is 4 am."

At the mention of the time, Tony jerked his eyes from Jeannie's and looked at the clock. Seeing that it was indeed 4 am he guffawed sharply despite himself and looked back at her, his expression sobering.

Lowering his eyes slightly he tilted his head, "I'm ok, Jeannie. Honestly. I was just thinking,"

"About what?" The concern that showed plainly on Jeannie's face was creeping into her voice.

"Nothing." Tony returned, sharply. A little too sharply as he lifted his eyes to hers again.

Jeannie took another unconscious step back. Trying not to let the sadness that stabbed her inside show on her face, "if it is about us getting married...you changing your mind..."

"No! No!" Tony half shouted, half chuckled as he jumped up and took Jeannie in his arms. Closing his eyes as he felt her tremble with barely concealed emotion. "It's not that, not at all."

"Then what?" Jeannie mewed, pulling away from him.

Tony took a deep breath. It wasn't easy for him to speak about his feelings, his innermost feelings to anyone, let alone her. He had never believed in sharing what troubled him, in revealing any form of weakness. But he knew that no matter how hard it would be, for both of them, he had to share his thoughts with her.

Taking both of Jeannie's hands he pulled her towards him, turning slightly as he indicated for her to sit on the bed before joining her. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand as he smiled softly, sadly.

"I was thinking about the future. About after we're married. About what you'll do when I'm gone."

"Gone?" Jeannie interrupted, confused.

Tony sighed, looking away for a moment. Knowing that what he was saying would hurt her.

"Gone, Jeannie." He repeated, forcing himself to look at her. "When I...I...die." He saw a look of shock pass over her, a sudden wave of panic as she looked set to interrupt again but he had to continue. "I'm not going to...die any time soon, or at least I hope not, but if anything happened to me, when I get old...I mean...you've been alive for 2000 years, you'll live forever right?"

Tears rolled down Jeannie's cheeks, tears of sadness. Tears that told him that he was right.

"Would you find another master?" It pained him to think she could ever love someone as she did him, "would you...continue...being a genie?"

"Not without you." She whispered, unable to trust her voice. "You'll be my husband, whatever happens I'll always take care of you."

As Jeannie let out a sob he held her in his arms. He could feel the emotion running through her, feel her trembling. They remained that way until he felt her calm, until the uncertainty that had kept him awake dissipated. He could feel the tiredness his earlier thoughts had denied him catching up to him.

Pulling away from her slightly he kicked off his slippers, pushing himself back slightly he brought his legs round and laid down. Confused with Tony's movement, Jeannie moved to stand up but he quickly clasped her hand, gently pulling her back into a sitting position. Shifting over slightly more he patted the space on the bed beside him.

Jeannie smiled a small smile as she kicked her slippers off and laid beside him. Nestled in his embrace she watched as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

Whatever the future brought, whatever the inevitable, they would always have each other.


End file.
